Meet The Pokemon Trainer!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Pokemon Trainer comes to Super Smash Brothers, and brings along with him Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur. How will the Smashers react to this?
1. Meet The Pokemon Trainer!

**Meet The Pokemon Trainer!**

By **Yoshizilla**

Disclaimer: All related characters, items, references, etc. belong to Nintendo.

Yoshizilla: This is the best new character update YET!!! I was a tad disappointed that we didn't get Princess Peach (we know she'll be in the game, so give us her profile, darn it!), but hey! This update made me very happy, and I'm able to forgive for that, and I'll also forgive thsi awesome update for the boringness that was last week. Why? Because my long-life dream for Super Smash Brothers was to play as Charizard (who appeared as a Pokemon for a Pokeball in Super Smash brothers and Super Smash Brothers Melee), and with the Pokemon Trainer (and awesome character who uses 3 of his Pokemon to fight for him) being in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, along with Squirtle (the first Water-based character) and Ivysaur (the first grass-themed character and first character to be on all four legs), I can FINALLY play as one of my all-time favorite Pokemon, Charizard! Now we can finally see Bowser vs. Charizard! And this is also good news for all of us out there, why? Because with Charizard, like Bowser (who was also toned down in size), being toned down in size (he's HUGE in the Pokemon games) AND being a dragon, this increases the chances of larger characters. And specifically, a certain awesome boss from Metroid and the long-time enemy of Samus Aran has a definite chance of getting in, so keep looking forward, and keep waiting until Super Smash Brothers Brawl is FINALLY unleashed! And now, with that speech of mine finish, read and enjoy (and hopefully review for those who are nice enough ;) ) my new introduce-to-the-Smashers story, Meet the Pokemon Trainer!

**PS: HA HA HA!!!!! TAKE THAT, KILL THE EMPIRE!!!!! I BEAT YOU AGAIN!!!!! MWA HA HA!!!!!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Nintendo City. Within the center of the gigantic metropolis was a small, oval-shaped private park, the location of the famed Super Smash Brothers Mansion, home of the famous Super Smash Brothers. Little did they know that they would be getting a BIG surprise today...

"What's the news today?" Falco Lombardi asked as he walked past Mario and Luigi, who were watching the TV. The blue falcon arwing pilot then slipped on some water, and crashed into the wall.

"Oh, sorry Falco!" Princess Peach explained, cleaning the floor with her young Phione, "Me and Phione are cleaning the house today."

Falco maoned in pain, and he fell back down, moaning. "You...should have...told me...before..:" His right limb limped.

Master Hand then suddenly appeared in a puff of white smoke. "Everyone, we're going to have a newcomer!"

Peach gasped, picking up and clutching Phione in her arms. "Really?" She excitedly asked, dropping the mop.

Mario and Luigi both ran up to Master Hand. "Who is it? Who is it!?" They begged, getting on their knees.

Master Hand chuckled, and he snepped his fingers. At the door, came...a male Pokemon Trainer.

Silence.

"Errrr..." Mario, Luigi, and Peach all looked at each other, then at the Pokemon Trainer, and then at Master Hand, sweatdropping in disbelief. "He's the newcomer?"

Master Hand nodded, smiling. "Yep! Though HE won't be fighting. His Pokemon will." He turned to the Pokemon Trainer. "Show them, boy."

The Pokemon Trainer nodded, and he tossed three Pokeballs, each revealing three of the different first generation starters - Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"Hey!" Luigi gasped, hugging the Charizard, "I remembered when I had a Charizard! Oh, good times."

Charizard growled angrily, and it whacked Luigi with its big tail, knocking the green plumber into the staircase.

Mario patted Squirtle on the head. "Hehe! You're a cute, little turtle, aren't you?" He then started to growl and then jumped on the Squirtle, jumping on the cute water Pokemon several more times, before Master Hand rammed into Mario, knocking him off.

"Mario, honestly!" Peach scolded as she picked up the Squirtle and cooed him, looking back angrily at Mario, "This Squirtle's young, you know!"

Phione growled a bit, giving Squirtle some looks while Squirtle stuck out its tongue at Phione, chuckling.

Ivysaur yawned, and it used its vines to grabs a cup and some water from the kitchen. It poured the water into the cup, and placed the water back into the kitchen, sipping its cup and sighing of relief.

"So..." Pikachu asked as he approached the Pokemon Trainer, "Do you have a name?"

The Pokemon Trainer looked shockingly at Pikachu.

Pikachu blinked, and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh right, you never heard a Pokemon talk before..." He then looked up at the Pokemon Trainer. "So...what's your name?"

The Pokemon Trainer continued to stare at Pikachu.

Pikachu muttered to himself, before asking again, getting a bit angrier, "Hey, what's your name already?"

"Pikachu, the Pokemon Trainer DOESN'T have a name," Master Hand chuckled, patting Pikachu on the yellow mouse's right shoulder, "He's just a generic human being who has three of his hard fighting Pokemon with him."

"So why is he a Smasher, then?" Pikachu asked, eying the Pokemon Trainer.

Master Hand was silent for several moments. "Uhhh...errrr..." He pointed out at the sun. "Look! The sun's brightly yellow!"

"Really?" Pikachu gasped, as he ran to the doorway and looked eargerly at the sun, while Master Hand escorted the Pokemon Trainer and the Charizard and Ivysaur (Squirtle was still in Peach's arms) to their new room.


	2. Getting Used to the Joint

Yoshizilla: Yay, Diddy Kong's now officially a part of the Super Smash Brothers crew:D Erm...sorry 'bout that. i was too happy on how Super Smash Brothers Brawl is getting more awesome and awesome everyday. Anyway, even though this chapter is based on the greatness that is the Pokemon trainer, I will introduce Diddy Kong here as well. So I hope that you viewers will forgive for this chapter being so short, because as you will notice later on, I have put so much effort into my one hundreth fanfic, well, I seemed to have neglected the entire site! XD Anyway, I'll shut up. Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Master Hand opened the door, and introduced a completely clean and spotless - and empty - room to the Pokemon Trainer, and his Pokemon Charizard and Ivysaur. "Here is where you will be staying, Mr. Pokemon Trainer. Don't worry, we'll get you furniture in the incoming few days." 

The Pokemon Trainer smiled, and he placed his bag down, looking around the room. Charizard rolled his eyes and stomped off, walking down the hallway while Ivysaur ran downstairs.

Peach was comforting the Squirtle, cuddling him in her arms, baby talking to him. The Squirtle giggled while Peach's Phione growled with jealousy. Ivysaur passed by Phione.

"Phio?" Phione chimed, looking as Ivysaur stopped in front of a vase and placed a few flowers into it. The Ivysaur then grabbed a glass of water with one of his vines and sipped it. Phione approached the Ivysaur.

Ivysaur glanced at Phione, and shrugged, walking off while drinking the water.

Phione, now curious, followed right behind the Ivysaur, but was picked up by a small monkey wearing a red hat and a red shirt with stars.

"Hey, little fellow, is this the Super Smash Brothers Mansion?" He asked, looking around. Donkey Kong came downstairs, and he gasped in joy.

"DIDDY!!!" Donkey Kong hugged Diddy (and Phione) tightly, releasing them a few seconds later. "I didn;t know that you became a Super Smash Brothers character!"

Diddy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, well I couldn't resist the urge to joy...plus, I got lonely on Donkey Kong Island, you know?"

While Diddy and Donkey Kong chatted with each other, Phione woozily moved accross the living room, collasping on the floor. The Ivysaur walked by her, and shrugged, going into the kitchen.

Peach continued babying the Squirtle, until the Squirtle started making strange faces. Peach tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? Squirtle, are you okay?"

SPLAAAAASH!!!!

Squirtle blasted a squirt of water straight into Peach's face, soaking her. He laughed, and then hid into his shell, sliding out of Peach's grasp and getting out of his shell, running up the stairs. Peach growled angrily, and she took out her tennis racket, running after the Squirtle.

Fox McCloud was upstairs, doing excersice. He then heard a knock on the door, and stopped his Star Fox theme. "Huh? Who is it?" He opened the door, to see Charizard standing in the doorway, grinning evilly like a shark. "...Yeeeeesssss?"

A few minutes later, Fox was screaming girlishly as the flames spreaded all over him. Charizard chuckled to himself and shut himself within Fox's room.

* * *

PS: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! I'm the first one to use Diddy Kong as an actual Super Smash Brothers character in the Super Smash Brothers communitee! Strike three for you, KILL THE EMPIRE!!! Better catch up if you want to keep the title for announcing imporant things in our fair little communitee! ;) 


End file.
